Joey And Mai
by Ryou Bakura7
Summary: funny fic, hope ytou enjoy!!!! Watch out for all Watiers named Henry!!!! lol! Please, R&R!!!


Hey there everyone!!!! This is my first fic, so please, no flames!!!! Disclaimer; Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other "thingies" to do with it. I do own HENRY THOUGH!!!!!LOL!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (Joey and Mai set out on the perfect date. Joey plans to propose to Mai during their dinner.) Joey pulls into Mai's house in on bright red Harley. (Can't spell, sry!) Mai opens the door to Joeys call. She is wearing Short tight black leather shorts, a tight red tank top with a black short sleeve leather jacket.  
Joeys eyes open WIDE- 0_0'. Mai jumps on and studies Joey. He is wearing Jeans, a raged red undershirt, and a long sleeve leather jacket. She whistles. Joey smiles and "reves" up the Harley. "So," he asks, "Ya like the ride Mai?" Mai blushes and replys over the sound of the motorcycle, "Ya, baby! Vroom vroom!!! ^_^" Joey snickers and grins, "I hope you like where we're going! It's an old Bikers Bar." Mai secretly hopes it's not the bar where she has an X who works there. He still " HITs" on her.  
"Um, Joey?" Mai hesiently asks when she sees her X's car, "Can we go somewhere else?" Joey laughs, "Why Mai? Whats wrong witch ya?" Mai suddenly laughs like shes hiding something, "Uh, N-N-Nothing Joey, um...yeah...nothing...right...^_^U" Joey wonders for a minute, then shrugs it off.  
They head into the Biker's Bar, with Mai hiding behind Joey. Joey scans the area, and decides on a booth. "C/mon Mai, lets set here" He Points to a table being cleaned by a large Burly man wearing all black and leather. The man walks off, and Mai falls over, Anime style 'Phew, that was TOO close. Hmmm, he hasn't shaved in a while...' she thinks.  
They set down, and Mai picks up a Menu, placing it 'Convenetly' to where it hides her face. "A-Hem..Yea, um, great slection, eh, joey...yea.." She says, then she looks at the Menu. Bikers Buger, Bikers double burger, Bikers special: Bikers CHEESE burgers. Mai--_-'  
Suddenly, the burly man shows up. "Hi," he says, in a burly voice, "Im, uh," he looks down at his name tag, "Oh, yeah, I'm Bob." Even though the tag said chris. Joey:o_0U "ok, uh, bob, um, yeah, I'd like the um..the..um...um..the...the, OH WAIT! DON'T RUSH ME!!!" He looks down at the 3 choices. " Oh, I know, lets get the Bikers Special, ok Mai?" Mai peeks over the Menu. " Uh, sure Joey... why not?" Chris.or um, BOB, takes out a pen and a note book. He scribbles down a picture of two CHEESEburgers. " Um, right, that will be...2.95...yeah" Joey thinks that the price was to low, but shrugs it off. He hands the man two dollars and 90 cents. " Here ya go," he says, and the man turns to go. He suddenly stops and turns back. " Oh, I almost forgot, may I have your menus please?" Mai starts to sweat, and ducks under the table, leaving the menu on top. " I...um...Dropped my keys...yeah.." She sits up, expecting the man to be gone, but he is just standing there. " Hey, um, lady? do I know You?" Mai replys; "uh...um...no..I've nevermetyoubeforeinmylife,yeahthatsright,never...uh-hun.....ok, go away now!!!" The man walks away, forgetting the menus. "So Mai," Joey starts, "we'ev known each other for a while now, and I was wondering if you ever thought of Marr-" Suddenly the man comes back. " Sorry, I forgot the menus" he says. Joey looks a little irritated, "Thats ok Chris." Chris/Bob stars at him. "My name is Fred," Joey rolls his eyes. "ok, fred now go away." Fred/bob/chris walks away. Joey turns to Mai. "Ok, as I was saying, have you ever thought of Ma-" Chris/bob/fred comes back. "My name is um,...george." Joey stares at him. "ok, whoever you are-" Chris/bob---oh I give up, lets just call him henry--- Henry grows mad "Hey! I don't need this!" He slams down the menus, " Im going to kick your butt!!!" Joey stands up. " Um look, just go away, ok? Im going to say something to Mai here-" Henry looks towards Mai and tears roll down his face. " Mai? MAI!?!?! " Mai slowly stands up. "yeah, chris?" She asks. Henry turns towards Joey, "You took my girl! beware the wrath of my evil CHICKEN!!!" Henry pulls out a stuffed duck. Joey stares at him, and feels pity. "um, dude, look, thats a duck. NOT a CHICKEN!! and Mai, well, shes ,MAI girl!" Henry has a huge sweat drop. " NO!!! ITS A GOAT!!! NOT A DUCk! SO HA!! HA HA HA, HA HA HA!!-_-U GEEZ MAI!! why'd ya go out with this loser, he doesn't even know a turtle from a light-bulb! Or a TOASTER.!" Joey has had enough of Henry's Chicken/duck/goat/turtle/light-bulb/toaster stuff, so he punches henry and grabs Mai. Henry says wekly, "weren't you even a LITTLE intimidated by the evil clock?!?!?!" Joey laughs, "nope, not at all!" he walks out with Mai and turns to her. The sun was setting in the back round. " I know I'm never the sentimentle one, but willyoumarrieme?" Mai, still looks shocked. "y--ye---es.yea, sure, why not?" Joey look EXTREMLY happy, pulls out some random cans on strings, ties them to the motorcycle, and a sign that says ,GOING TO BE MARRIED. They ride off into the sunset. Mai turns around to see henry waving. " DONT EVER FORGET ME, SUSSIE!!" He calls. Mai calls back, " BYE" and throws a rubber chicken back at him. He looks at it and grins "YEA!! a new toy puppy!" and walks off. THE END!!! 


End file.
